User talk:MuzikJunky
Steven Gustafson Hi -- I saw your edit on The Kids about Steven Gustafson. What's your source for that info? How do you know who the kid in that picture is, and what happened to him next? -- Danny (talk) 11:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the book in which that sketch appears, and I saw that episode on a Noggin broadcast. I also recognized him. Does that help? Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Classical music Hi. For the record, "Western" isn't needed here when discussing classical music. I know you like to be all inclusive, and it's not an elitist decision. Rather, it makes for awkward sentences when the general understanding and use of the term, especially by Sesame Street, is simply "classical music." Furthermore, I've been unable to find any examples of specific "Eastern Classical" composers or whatever. I'm going to go ahead and take it out. I did leave the phrase in cases like Zubin Mehta, where a distinction is perhaps useful because it could imply whatever constitutes Indian classical music, but sentences like "was a prolific Austrian composer of Western classical music" are a bit awkward. I also changed the category definition since, in the event that any non-Western classical composers or something have Muppet connections (looking around, I'm still not sure what or who this would consist of), there's no reason we shouldn't include them in the category as well. We appreciate your passion for music, but again, this is primarily a Muppet Wiki, and some debates or distinctions are just outside our main focus. No hard feelings. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :The reason I added the word Western is because Indian classical music and other forms of so-called classical music that don’t conform to the Western ideal of classical music are ghettoized in the world-music section. Molefi Kete Asante, the prominent scholar and philosopher, feels that it should be called Western concert music. I find it offensive, for example, that the singer Om Koultoum, perhaps the greatest singer who ever lived, is considered world music by many when she was most definitely a classical singer, even though she never sang Western classical music—and this ghettoization prevents her recordings from reaching a wider audience. Peace. —MuzikJunky 18:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::True, but like I said, it doesn't affect the Muppet Wiki, and in particular, it doesn't affect things like Beethoven or Mozart which are called Classical as much because of the historial period they were written in than any "ideals" or anything, and if someone similar to Om Koultoum were to work with the Muppets, there's no reason we'd exclude them here. Thanks for giving some examples, though, since I couldn't figure out what precisely you were comparing it with, but please don't re-add the phrase; this isn't the appropriate forum for arguments about music styles or confronting slights by the mainstream. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't going to re-add the phrase, since you removed it. Peace. —MuzikJunky 18:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::MuzikJunky, this kind of thing seems to come up a lot. We've had similar discussions about rap music, accent marks, and the names of record companies. It seems like there's some new question about your edits every couple of days. In many cases, your changes are inspired by a commitment to an ideal that the rest of the group doesn't share, like a reclassification of rap or world music. You also make edits that you think makes things more accurate -- like taking out PolyGram or adding hyphens to Black Eyed Peas -- but those actually make the articles less accurate for our purposes. ::::Some of your edits have been helpful. It's nice to have someone doing copy-edits. But there's also a level of disruption that I'm not sure how to handle. I know that when I see that you've made a string of edits on Recent changes, I always check to see whether those changes are helpful or not. That's not something that I usually do with active editors. I suspect that other editors are also checking your contributions on a regular basis. ::::I'm not entirely sure why you've chosen Muppet Wiki as a place to work. You don't bring much Muppet knowledge to the wiki. I'm not even sure that you're a Muppet fan. You don't really post on talk pages to chat, or comment on other editors' contributions. It feels like you're only here to correct mistakes -- whether those turn out to be actual mistakes or not. ::::I'm bringing this up here because I'm not sure what to do about it. Lately, I've been wondering whether you're adding value to the wiki or not. You can be helpful, but reviewing and reverting your edits takes time and energy away from other contributors who could use that time to add to the wiki. So I'm posting this to see what you think, and to invite other contributors to add their thoughts. -- Danny (talk) 19:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That’s really not fair, man. I feel like my edits are under more scrutiny than anyone else’s. Now I have to justify my love of the Muppets and Sesame Street, too? I got interested in sound design because of them! My background is as a copyeditor, and there are just some things that I see that are characteristic of (bad) Internet writing, which makes me put on my copyeditor’s hat. I was very happy to see that the correct cause of death for Jim Henson was listed and lots of other tidbits about Sesame Street and things like that, which is why I decided to open an account—but also because I noticed wrong and missing things that I figured to which I could add my five cents. Sure, I have made some mistakes, but they weren’t meant to be hurtful or disruptive. Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:42, 12 March 2008 (UTC) page moves Hi. I moved back the pages for Blue Nosed Gopher and Black Eyed Peas. Despite your comment about grammar, you provided no source for the name change. ASCAP lists the legal titles as the articles were created. You've been asked before not to change information without a source. I'm sure you're aware by now that we take such things seriously here. Please stop. —Scott (talk) 01:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, bruh. No harm was intended. Peace. —MuzikJunky 01:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Universal PolyGram International Hi. Is there a reason you're changing Universal PolyGram International as song publisher on a bunch of pages? They're credited as such with ASCAP. —Scott (talk) 21:24, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :When Universal Music was created through the merger of the PolyGram and MCA label families, the name PolyGram ceased to exist. Every single instance of PolyGram was replaced with Universal afterward. Peace. —MuzikJunky 02:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Please don't change the name. ASCAP offcially cites Universal PolyGram International. —Scott (talk) 02:21, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::These versions were probably registered during a transition period before the official name change took effect. Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:58, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Ward Saxton Hi! What's your source for Ward Saxton's birth date? It's not on IMDb, and I can't find it by Googling. We don't usually expect people to cite sources for birth dates, since generally the info is widely available, but in this case, a source is needed. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, man, the date for Ward Saxton originally came from IMDb, but it seems to have disappeared. You may remove it if you like. Peace. —MuxikJunky 03:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! Also, don't forget, we generally try to keep conversations on the page of the person who started it (unless you're away for months and reply to an old comment or so on). It's also bad form to remove older conversations. If your page is too long and you want it archived, just let any admin know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) :::A'ight. Peace. —MuzikJunky 02:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Accent marks Hi again! I removed the accent marks on Yoko Haruta, simply because I can't find a source for their use. It's good to have someone around who can read Japanese, but in this case, when not only the screen credits (which can and often are mistaken in cases like this), but the person's publicity website, other such Web sites, notices for jazz club appearances, and a dissertation on "The study of tour guide interpreter in Japan from the intercultural communication perspective" all appear to use the name without any marks, I went ahead and took them out. It appears, at the very least, to be the common Westernized spelling that she approves of. I can't find any source for such accent marks on Tokyo either. Although we cover info and people from many countries, and have contributors from same, and try to respect accent marks when they can be confirmed, for cities and such, we go be standard usage, not as any kind of "cultural supremacy," but just because it's easier for us to deal with. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :In Japanese, when you have a long vowel, it’s customary to put a macron over it, depending on the romanization system you use. If you don’t have macrons available, you use a circumflex accent. I would hope that Muppet Wiki would use a romanization system for Japanese that includes this to avoid confusion with other similarly spelled words and to aid in proper pronunciation. To romanize words with long vowels literally looks very strange, so Yôko would become Youko and Tôkyô would become Toukyou—but to a non-Japanese speaker, it adds confusion in the pronunciation. The way English-speaking people who don’t speak a word of Japanese sets my teeth on edge, and after taking five years of Japanese, you become aware of things like this. Any thoughts? Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I e-mailed Danny, and I'll leave a note on his talk page to weigh in, since issues about how to deal with international accent marks and code, which doesn't always show up with certain browsers, have cropped up on and off in the past. I still can't find any source anywhere for using such symbols for Tokyo, anywhere at all, and your change throws off the search engine. In other words, if you were to change all instances, than typing "Tokyo" yields nothing, only copying and pasting with the correct symbol will bring up the word, and so on, and this is a problem. While I can understand your point of view, the point of Muppet Wiki is not to correct the way English-speaking people pronounce Tokyo, and the symbols just cause a problem. With names, that's slightly different, but if I'm understanding you correctly, it sounds like the use of th macrons is merely to aide pronunciation, not reflecting the actual appearance of the words or names. We don't include pronunciation keys for celebrities and such, when the information is easily available and not directly relevant to the Wiki (why I removed the note from Mariska Hargitay) but it's encouraged when dealing with Muppet people or others who we cover here, especially international performers, where there's little to no outside info. In cased like that, with Yoko Haruta or other relevant pages, it would make more sense to me to include a note after the name (pronounced and so on) than to present it as if this is how her name would normally appear in print (which is the case with the Mexican and German accent marks, and so on). At least in this instance and others, from browsing sites belonging to Japanese actors who include their names in Roman letters, that's not usually the case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:06, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::The use of macrons is not to aid pronunciation—it’s to be accurate to the original Japanese word. Peace —MuzikJunky 07:08, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::This has come up on the wiki a few times, and we don't have a consistent policy about it. I'll start a conversation on ... -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Archives